


be careful who you dance with

by stage4sundays



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Angst, I hate myself for this, Love/Hate, M/M, too many feelings so few words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage4sundays/pseuds/stage4sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>be careful who you dance with<br/>somebody's bound to get his head kicked in</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>hux is insolent as ever, kylo finds himself falling with no way to stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	be careful who you dance with

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song 'be careful who you dance with' by parenthetical girls, i'm sorry for the sporadic capitalization, pain abounds :)

It happens by degrees. Ren pretends not to notice. 

They pass each other, sometimes, in corridors. It might be his imagination, he tells himself, for the seventh time, when hux looks directly into his eyes. It's all in his head, ren tells himself, when hux pushes him back with the tips of his fingers, eyes defiant. A dare. 

He won't, he can't. 

Somehow, though, he does. 

It's just another argument, really. White-knuckled grip on his light saber, sweat coating his forehead beneath the mask. The two men face each other on the bridge, impossibly few inches between them. 

"My men are exceptionally trained."

Kylo wants to cut, slash, tear, destroy. 

"They're obviously skilled at committing high treason." 

That's it. Hux turns on his heel, shooting one last glance over his shoulder. It's ice, and it's the red heat of the dying sun. 

Absently, ren thinks that hux must be swallowing it all himself, starkiller base just a smoke screen. 

He doesn't realize which hallway he started down until a claw like hand reaches out and pulls him into a room, the door sliding shut behind him with a pneumatic hiss. 

Ren feels himself pinned against the wall, hands clutching his arms. It's hux. When he opens his eyes he expects anger, but it isn't there. 

His whole body goes stiff. He won't, he can't. 

"I know," hux says simply. 

"Then you know it's forbidden," ren says. He tries to steady his voice, fails. 

Because the truth is, he wants this, he always has. Ever since that first meeting in the audience room on the Finalizer, months ago. Since before the fights, before he destroyed half the equipment on the ship trying to control himself, even before he knew the general would become his worst enemy and his greatest weakness. 

"That's not good enough," hux says, voice barely above a whisper. His fingers trail down ren's face, hovering just above the surface. They tremble slightly, and ren can tell it takes every ounce of self control hux has not to bridge the gap. 

Ren drags his fingernails over his palm. It's not as easy as it used to be, the skin now crosshatched with thin pink scars. He takes a shuddering breath and tries to force the words hanging on his lips back down his throat. 

They don't go willingly. 

Every muscle in his body is tense, his face a mask of indifference. He vibrates with the effort of upholding the calm facade. 

Hux leans in, face inches from ren's jaw. His eyelashes tickle the skin of his neck. 

"Let me show you." 

hux brushes his lips, lightly, on the corner of kylo's mouth, and he's gone. 

Hux kisses him once, twice, three times. Soft and unbelievably sweet. On the fourth, ren feels hux's tongue run across his teeth, and barely suppresses a shiver. His hands are fists at his sides. 

Kylo can feel his resolve slipping away as hux presses open mouthed kisses across his jaw, down his neck. When he reached kylo's pulse point he lingers there, licking and sucking until a soft sound escapes ren's lips. 

He crumples against the wall, held up only by the weight of hux's body. Something coiled deep within his chest springs free, perhaps a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His last bit of willpower turns to dust.

With one motion, he lifts hux up and carries him across the room, aiming for a desk, a table, the nearest flat surface. Belatedly, he realizes they are in hux's quarters, and absurdly neat bed is available for convenient use. 

Ren sets him down on the thin gray mattress, crawling between his thighs, hands everywhere. They kiss, and it's ice, and it's the red heat of the dying sun. It's hungry, teeth and tongue and bitten lips, and it all happens so fast, kylo's loss of control and subsequent downfall. They fall backwards onto the bed, and somewhere in the haze kylo thinks he would like for this to take longer, that he wouldn't mind running his hands through hux's hair, watching the light flicker in his eyes, counting the freckles on his shoulders. 

But he won't, and he can't, and ren manages to drown out the thoughts in the sound of hux's breathing. Almost. 

 

***

 

After, kylo lies awake. Perhaps it's the temperature - the general keeps his quarters far too warm. Perhaps it's the way hux's chest rises and falls in the darkness, the ebb and flow of tides. In these moments, thin and hazy between dusk and dawn, kylo allows himself to be swept away. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sporadic capitalization ily


End file.
